Between Us
by ViridianLight
Summary: Ten people, five relationships, two mafias, one goal: to protect and care for their loved ones. An ensemble human Mafia AU story.  Swiss/Liech; Spain/Romano; US/UK; Den/Nor; Pru/Hun Full summary inside.
1. Full Summary

Vash Zwingli, mafia member and adoptive older brother to Lilli Vogel. Vash will do anything to protect sixteen year old Lilli, but will he succeed? Or will Lilli be sucked into the dangerous world of the mafia?

Lovino Vargas, a rude twenty year old living who is part of the _Potenza_ mafia, and falling for his roommate.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a friendly mafia member who has fallen in love with his roommate. Will their secret lives tear them apart?

Alfred "Fuck" Jones, the "hero" of the mafia and the infamous womanizer. Is this just an act to protect his roommate Arthur Kirkland? Or are his loves for real? He may steal many female hearts, but along the way, will he break Arthur's?

Anders Densen, the annoying and clingy mafia member. He may want to protect his lover, Lukas Bondevik, but if the already suspicious Lukas finds out, will their relationship be finished? Or will it end with something more sinister?

Gilbert Beilschimdt, the "awesome" member of the _Potenza _mafia. Elizaveta Hedevary, the tough tomboy of the _Potenza _mafia. These two lovers are the perfect example of "opposites attract", but will their differences and contrasting ideas separate them forever?

Ten people, five relationships, two mafias, one goal: to protect and care for their loved ones.


	2. Target: Late Night and Early Morning

**Lilli Vogel: Liechtenstein**

**Vash Zwingli: Switzerland**

**Lovino Vargas: Romano**

**Tim De Vries: Netherlands or Holland**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: Spain**

**Alfred "Fuck" Jones: America**

**Arthur Kirkland: England or Britain**

**Anders Densen: Denmark**

**Lukas Bondevik: Norway**

**Elizaveta Hedevary: Hungary**

**Gilbert Beilschimdt: Prussia**

* * *

><p>"Lilli, I'm home," Vash said as he walked in the door.<p>

"Oh. Hello brother. Dinner's almost done." Lilli looked around the corner with a spatula in hand.

"Thanks Lilli." Vash plopped down in one of the dining table chairs.

Lilli looked over at him. "How was work today?"

"Fine. We had a tricky customer but otherwise it was great." Suddenly, his almost invisible earpiece buzzed. Vash frowned. "Sorry Lilli, I have a call I have to take."

Lilli nodded and continued making dinner.

Vash walked into the dim hallway and turned on the speaker. "What, Bonnefoy?"

"_Bonjour mon ami, _no need to be so hostile."

"Shut up, you're not my friend. What did you want to tell me?"

" Fine, no need to be so hostile. New target, report to HQ at five tomorrow for a tactics meeting."

Vash sighed. "Fine. See you."

"_Adieu!" _Francis Bonnefoy signed off.

Vash didn't actually work for a real estate company like Lilli thought. He was part of the group of trained assassins and agents working for the government and did other "jobs" on the side. Their enemies were the _Potenza_ mafia gang, who fought with them for the targets but they did not work with the government.

Vash walked back into the dining room. "Sorry Lilli. Francis was calling about a client."

"Oh, that's fine. Here you go." Lilli set a heaped plate of pasta in front of Vash.

"Thank you so much Lilli. What would I do without you?"

Lilli giggled. "You're very capable of taking care of yourself Vash."

Over dinner, they talked about their day; Lilli talking about her day at school and the bookstore, while Vash listened and lied about his job.

Lilli yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower and go to sleep. G'night, brother."

"Good night Lilli." Vash got up and locked all the doors and windows and turned on the lasers. He took extra precautions at his house. He would do anything to protect his little sister.

XXX

"Lovi~! Dinner's ready!"

Lovino Vargas looked up from the pistol he was polishing. He quickly wrapped it in cloth and hid it in the drawer's fake bottom. "Coming."

He headed downstairs and into the dining room. He sat down and Antonio placed a steaming plate of paella in front of him.

Lovino took a bite and swallowed. "Dammit! The rice isn't cooked enough!"

Antonio looked crestfallen. "Sorry Lovi. Here, let me get you something else, 'kay?"

_Dammit, _Lovino thought to himself. _Why I'm I always like this to Antonio? He doesn't deserve it._

"It's good, dammit. I'll eat it."

Antonio beamed. "Great!"

They ate for a while, Antonio chattering on about random things when suddenly, he got up. "Sorry Lovi, I have to take this call."

"Okay."

Antonio got up and went into the other room when Lovino's phone rang. This was the phone with a private number, so that could only mean...

He picked it up. "What De Vries?"

"We got a target, but the government mafia is also on it. Meeting tonight at two."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "That late?"

"Yeah, or else the government mafia might get it before us."

"Damn that government mafia."

"I know, right? Bye."

XXX

"_Hola _Francis!"

"_Mon ami! _How are you? Anyway, we have a new target. We have a tactics meeting tomorrow at five. Boss wants us all there. Damn those _Potenza _people, making us work so hard."

"Aw, it's alright Francis. Do you want to go out for a drink later?"

"Sure. I'll call up Gil too."

"Well then, see you later."

"_Au revoir _'Toni!"

XXX

"Ah! That was a great night! I met this girl, Clara, and she was awesome!"

"Oh, that's great."

"I'm gonna go out with her for dinner tomorrow, so I won't be home 'til maybe ten, 'cause we're also gonna go to a club afterward. Maybe even later if something else happens." Alfred winked.

"That's wonderful Al."

"I know! I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"Oh, but I thought we were gonna go see a movie..."

"Sorry Arthur, I'm so tired. Some other day, 'kay?"

"Okay, but-" But Alfred had already gone to his room.

Arthur sighed. How was he ever going to tell Alfred that he loved him?

XXX

Alfred closed and locked his door. He sighed. He knew he hurt Arthur's feelings, but he had to get ready for the new mission tomorrow. He went to his closet and opened the hidden door. Behind it were all his weapons, mainly guns. He checked that all of them were in working order and strapped his handguns to the black belt he wore for missions. He would have to get up early again tomorrow. Arthur would be sad, but at least he would be safe.

XXX

"Lukas!"

"An, shut up."

"Oh. Okay." Anders ran over and sat quietly besides Lukas who was reading.

"Can I talk now?"

"No."

"But Lukas~."

"No."

"I'm gonna hafta leave early tomorrow 'kay? I have a new mis- uh, I mean, client I have to take care of."

Lukas took off his glasses and glared at Anders suspiciously. "What were you gonna say?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You weren't gonna say client. What were you going to say?"

"Nothing! I swear!"

"... Fine. I'm going to go to sleep. If you're gonna leave early tomorrow, you better go to bed now."

Anders hugged Lukas. "Thanks for caring! I love you Lukas!"  
>Lukas was unmoved. "Go away."<p>

XXX

"Hey Eliza, I got a call. We have to go to HQ at two for a meeting. New target to steal from the government mafia again."

"Two o'clock?" Elizaveta groaned as she dried her hair. "Can't they let us get any sleep?"

"Apparently not. Hey listen," Gilbert hesitated. He wanted to delay this talk for as long as possible because he was probably going to be whacked on the head if he even suggested this. "Maybe... maybe you shouldn't go on this mission. I've heard he's dangerous."

Elizaveta glowered at him. "If this is another 'You're a girl. You shouldn't go. I'm trying to protect you' speech, than shut it. I'm a _girl_ alright, but I can take care of myself better than a lot of the guys there, so shut up."

"I'm just trying to protect you!"  
>Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "There you go again."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR!<strong>

**Sorry for those who want me to work on The Way I Love You, but I had this sudden idea and wanted to write this. It's really fun, and I actually had to write out all the characters' profiles. Is mafia the word for this type of thing? I can't really think of another word for it. **

**This story is mainly about the characters' relationships with each other.**

**Oneshot requests open! Beta reader-ing open! Check my profile for details!**


	3. Enter the HQ: Information on the Target

**Okay guys. I know I have a reputation as a fast uploader, especially for WILY, but I have a life too you know. So stop PMing me asking me where the next chapter is. I'm working on it 'kay? Follow my Twitter or Tumblr (which has my twitter feed on it) if you're so desperate for news on my stories. **

**Sorry for the negative rant. Enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

><p>Elizaveta slipped on her high heels and fitted jacket. "Let's go."<p>

"Okay, coming." Gilbert grabbed the keys to the black Ferrari and his sunglasses.

Elizaveta looked at him like he was crazy, which he probably was. "Why are you taking your sunglasses? It's past midnight."

"'Cause they make me look more awesome." He slid them on and strutted out the door.

Elizaveta sighed and followed him out, locking the door behind her.

XXX

They arrived in an dark alley with loud music booming from behind one of the unsuspecting doors. In front of it, was a buff man dressed in a black suit and sunglasses, like Gilbert.

"Hey, my man. What's up?" Gilbert sauntered up to him and tried to walk through to the door.

"ID or invitation," he said in a monotone.

"Um... well, um..."

"No ID or invitation, no entry."

Elizaveta sighed again. "Here." She showed the man two ID cards, one for her and one for Gilbert.

"Thank you." The guard opened the door and let them in.

Inside was a dimly lit room bathed in reddish light. On one side was a crowded bar, the center was occupied with a stage and three stripper poles on which three beautiful young women danced. Below, were groups of men drinking, gambling, and enjoying the show. On the far end were five "private rooms" covered by lush, red curtains. Elizaveta and Gilbert walked towards the rooms and entered one of them.

There was a circular sofa with two leather armchairs facing a small, white table. Elizaveta and Gilbert sat in the two armchairs. There was a hidden slot in which they inserted their ID cards. Then, a small screen slid open on the armrest, revealing a fingerprint scanner.

Gilbert placed his index finger onto the scanner. "Well, see you down below Eliza!"

Elizaveta smiled. "See you, Gil."

Then, the floor dropped out beneath them and they fell through the ground in the _Potenza _HQ.

XXX

"Lovi! You're here on time finally!"

Lovino walked through the clear sliding door after sliding down through the secret entrance. As soon as he walked in, someone tackle-hugged him.

"Hi Laura."

"Lovi, Lovi, Lovi! Look, look, look!" Laura ran over to the table and looked under it. "C'mon Lovi, look!"

Lovino came over and saw a small, white cat hiding under the table.

"It's my new cat, Frosty. Come here, Frosty~!"

Lovino told the cat-obsessed Laura good luck and left her trying to coax Frosty out.

"Vargas."

Lovino turned to see Ludwig Beilschimdt, his little brother's lover and leader of their whole branch of the _Potenza_ mafia. Lovino hated him.

"What, bastard?"

"That's no way to talk to the leader. Besides, you-"

"_Fratello!_" a childish voice called, and for the second time tonight, Lovino was tackle-hugged by some hyper and happy individual.

"_Fratello, _I missed you!" Feliciano Vargas said happily.

"Get off me, Feli!" Lovino would never admit it, but he truly loved his little brother.

Feliciano removed himself from Lovino and instead scampered off to Kiku Honda, the third member of Ludwig and Feliciano's team, Team Axis.

"Anyway," Ludwig continued. "You have missed five of your training assignments within the past month! That is not acceptable, Vargas."

"Whatever, bastard."

XXX

Vash woke up at 4:00 AM, showered and changed into a black suit. He went to the room beside his to check on Lilli. Lilli was still sleeping soundly. He placed a kiss on her forehead and went downstairs into the kitchen. He quickly put together a sandwich and left a note for Lilli telling her that he would be home by 6. He grabbed his car keys and headed out to his car.

XXX

"Zwingli."

Vash just got out of his car when someone called his name.

"Vash Zwingli."

He turned to see Roderich Edelstein, his childhood friend, but they had grown apart over the years.

"Hi Roderich. How are you lately?"

Roderich didn't return the greeting. "Boss says we're working together for this new mission."

Vash inwardly groaned. Roderich was practically useless on missions. Sure, he was great back at headquarters where he organized everything and made sure everything was running smoothly, but when he was physically with you, he couldn't do anything correctly and when you were with him planning strategies and such, he was always convinced he was correct and was supremely stubborn.

"Um, that's great."

Vash walked past him and into the grand, modern building that stood tall over everything else. The woman at the front counter recognized him and let him in. After passing the sliding glass doors, Vash had to provide a fingerprint scan along with a retinal scan in order to proceed into the base.

XXX

"Al!"

Alfred turned, still chewing on his chocolate bar, to see Anders running towards him.

"Oh man, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Me neither, dude!" Alfred and Anders did their secret handshake which ended with a fist bump and "Team Awesome for life!"

They laughed all the way to the long conference table where they found their seats and sat down.

"Jones, Densen, quiet down." Roderich scolded them. Roderich was the organizer for all the missions and events for the mafia.

"Our new target is..." Roderich checked his notebook. "someone with the codename 'Flesh'."

"Ew... 'Flesh'?" Seychelles, the fourteen year old who was named after the island, wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Roderich nodded. "He's a madman who kidnaps, tortures and kills. We suspect that he is targeting influential people in politics and their families. He might also be targeting people with relationships with _us_ because we think that he has found out about us."

Alfred grew rigid. People with relationships with them... What if Arthur was in danger? Suddenly, he wanted to rush to the cafe where Arthur worked and check on him.

"Zwingli and I will be on tactics, Wang Yao and Williams," a young Chinese man and Matthew Williams, Alfred's half brother, looked up. "are on espionage, and Team Awesome," Roderich looked at Anders and Alfred, "will be doing the actual attack."

"Yes!" Anders punched the air. "Finally, something to do!"

"Everyone else in Tech will help with research and everybody in Combat will train for back-up. This is a dangerous mission, so don't slack off like idiots."

Those on the mission received their information packets and the rest split off into their separate sections.

Alfred walked off to his desk, thinking about Arthur and how to keep him safe.

XXX

Anders sat at the table solemnly. Sure, he pretended to be excited about the new mission, but inside, he was terrified. Nobody, except for Tino Vainamoinen, Berwald Oxenstierna, and Emil Bondevik, his three other best friends, knew about his relationship with Lukas. But what if, what if Flesh somehow found out? Would he be able to keep Lukas safe? What if he couldn't?

"Anders? Yo, Anders wake up." Alfred tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, what's up Al?"

Alfred had a rare, taut expression on his face. "Uh, I'm kinda worried about Arthur, you know, my roommate?" Anders nodded. "So, I was thinking, maybe we could just, you know, take Flesh out before we finish planning, which could take weeks. So, what do you say?"

Anders grinned. "Breaking the rules? I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>I know Gil should be in TEAM AWESOME with the AWESOME trio, but he's not in the same mafia so too bad.<strong>


	4. What Goes on in a Normal Person's Life

**Many people have been confused about who's in which group. I'm so sorry for the confusion! I'll try to make it clearer but here's a list:**

**I know that mafias are technically illegal, but the govt. people are also a "mafia" and they do what a mafia does, just that they work along with the govt., usually.**

**Govt.: Vash, Anders, Alfred, Antonio, Wang Yao, Francis, Matthew**  
><strong>This is kinda the "Allies" group, but not necessarily.<strong>

**Potenza Mafia: Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Laura (Belgium), Tim (Holland), Kiku**

**Don't complain about the weirdness of the grouping please. Just deal with it. **

* * *

><p>Lilli woke up to a very sunny room. She got changed into her high school uniform and went downstairs. As she prepared herself breakfast, she saw a note addressed to her from Vash.<p>

_Good morning Lilli._

_ I had to leave early for work. I'll be home by 6 o'clock. See you then._

_ Vash_

Lilli pocketed the note and went on with her routine. At 7:30, Lilli got her backpack and went out to the garage to get her bike. As she wheeled her bike outside, she noticed a small device on the corner of the door. She couldn't reach high enough to examine it more closely, but weirdly enough, it looked like a camera.

XXX

"Lilli!"

Lilli was locking up her bike and helmet at the front of the school when someone called her name. It was Mei, a pretty Asian girl with long black hair.

"Good morning Mei."

"Want to go to a movie after school today with me and Leon?"

"Oh, um, I have work after school. Sorry, maybe some other day."

"Oh that's too bad," Mei said, "There's Emily! See you Lilli!" Mei ran over to a girl with shoulder length blond hair and star shaped barrettes.

"Bye." Lilli waved, but Mei was already gone.

XXX

"Kirkland! What are you doing?"

Arthur looked up from the stove to see the manager of the cafe glaring at him and stomping over.

"Um, I'm cooking."

"Get out of the kitchen! You suck at cooking! Go take over as waiter!"

"Fine," Arthur said under his breath and went out to the main store when someone walked through the door.

"Lilli!" Arthur said happily. It was his friend, Lilli who always came after her classes ended.

"Hi Arthur." Lilli sat down at her usual table near the windows.

"What do you want today?"

"Um," Lilli paged through the menu. "I'll have strawberry shortcake and milk tea."

"'Kay. Coming right away."

Arthur hurried into the kitchen and reported the order. As he walked out, he saw a small sphere sitting on the top of the cabinets. Arthur reached up and tried to take it down, but it was stuck there. There was a tiny hole in it. Was it a camera? How strange.

XXX

"Thanks Arthur. See you later."

Arthur looked up from the table he was wiping down. "Oh bye, Lilli."

Lilli picked up her bag and walked out to where her bike was. She biked leisurely to the bookstore where she had a part-time job. She checked her watch. There was still twenty minutes until her shift.

"Hi Lilli. You're here early."

As soon as she waked through the door, Lukas, her co-worker greeted her.

"Hi Lukas. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I think Anders is hiding something from me."

Lilli nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think Vash is also not telling me something."

Lukas sighed. "Anders can be very frustrating, but I just wish he would trust me sometimes."

"I know what you mean."

The manager came out and yelled at them for not working. They split off into their separate sections. As Lukas went around the corner of one of the aisles, he noticed a tiny contraption that looked oddly like a small camera. It wasn't one of the security cameras either. What was it and who put it there?

* * *

><p><strong>What were they and who put them there?<strong>

**Well, duh. Of course it's...**

**Ohohoho, new AU story coming up! "Torn" is HKxTaiwan! And yes, I just had lots of chocolate and soda! And rose milk tea!**

**Beta and oneshot requests open.**


	5. AN and Priority List: Please Read!

Dear readers, I know this isn't a chapter but please read it.

One thing I hate is a story that is never finished with no news or updates from the author. As a writer, I have sudden ideas, write them down, but have no clue how to finish it and wrap it up. That is why I have so many stories and almost none complete OTL. So, I wrote this up just to let everyone know, I'm not dead and deported off to Antarctica or something and just to give you a general idea of what I am working on and my order of priority.

* * *

><p>Order of Priority:<p>

1. The Way I Loved You (nearly finished)

2. The Lives I Ruin (completely planned)

3. The Things I Do for You (completely planned)

4. The Hero I Need (somewhat planned; no definite ending yet)

5. This Torn Heart I Have (somewhat planned; no definite ending yet [sorry for the fans of this story, but I might not be working on this for a while])

6. Between Us (updated at my leisure)

7. Heart of Sicily (ON INDEFINITE HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH ALL **WWH AU** STORIES)

8. Into the Darkness (PoT fanfic) ( ON INDEFINITE HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH ALL **WWH AU** STORIES FOR **HETALIA**)

* * *

><p>Anyway, thank you everyone for sticking with me although I am very inconsistent and not the greatest writer OTL. To keep up with more frequent updates, check out the<strong> WWH AU website<strong> and under _"student blogs"_ on _"girl's page"_ is my update blog-ish thing.

And some more shameless self-promoting! On the WWH AU website survey page is a survey for the WWH city name! When I get a decent amount of replies, I will choose my favorites and have a vote. If you do reply (thank you!) please make the name somehow relate to Hetalia (like how the school is a former WW2 place).


End file.
